fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hector Comes To Play (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 3
"Hey Tommy, what's down there?" Hector asked Tommy pointing to the open basement door. "Oh that's the basement, that's where my daddy makes his invensiouns." Tommy said "Want to go sees?" "Sure," Hector said Tommy waited for his and Hector's mom to leave the room and when they did he went over to the basement steps. Tommy then climbed down the steps as Hector followed him as they got to the bottom to see Stu's workshop down there. "See, this is wheres my daddy makes his invensiouns like toys and stuffs." Tommy said showing Hector some of the inventions that Stu made. "Wow this is so cool, we don't haves a basement at my house." Hector said looking around the basement Tommy kept walking before he bumped into something; Tommy looked to see a toy robot as it turned on and started walking and talking just like that creepy Mr. Friend doll Stu created like eons ago as the other toy robots turned on as well. "Oh no, nots again." Tommy said "What's wrong Tommy?" Hector said as he saw Tommy backing away from the toy robot. "A long times ago there was these creepy doll named Mr. Fiend and he would walk and talk and follow yous everywhere and nows I thinks hes brought friends with him." Tommy explained "Yikes, Tommy I think we should gets out of here." Hector said "Good idea," Tommy said as they both ran and headed towards the stairs but the robots blocked their way. "Tommy up heres," Hector said as he and Tommy climbed on a shelf but the robots were on the shelves as well. Tommy and Hector screamed before they got down from the shelf and ran towards a table that they use boxes to climb on and knocked the boxes, which were full of broken parts, over so the robots couldn't follow. What they didn't know was that there were robots on the table as well so when one stood up and started walking behind Tommy and Hector they both screamed. Tommy and Hector got down from the table and ran to an old bed in the storage room that was down there but of course the robots found them again as they ran, screaming from under the bed. "Were trappeds, what do we do Tommy?" Just as Tommy was about to answer the water heater turned on as it frightened the two at first. "A monster, maybe it cans helps ascare the robots, let's go Hector." Tommy said grabbing Hector's hand as they both run towards the water heater across the room. When Tommy and Hector were almost to the water heater across the room the robots blocked their path as they ran into the robots. The robots, upon the impact, broke into several pieces. "Oh no, they broked we have to puts them back together before my daddy finds out we brokeded them." Tommy said picking up some of the pieces "Why?" "Maybe my daddy can fix thems so they won't comes after us like Mr. Fiend." "Ok," Hector said as he picked up some of the pieces as well Tommy and Hector tried to put the pieces back together only for them to fall apart again as Stu started to come down stairs. "Oh no my daddy is coming, we gots to hide." Tommy said dropping the rest of the pieces as he and Hector hid where Stu couldn't see the boys. When Stu got down stairs and had his back to the babies, Tommy and Hector snuck quietly upstairs. As soon as they got upstairs and were right outside the door Stu screamed as Didi came by the door as she picked Tommy and Hector. "There you two are, let's take you outside. The basement is no place for you to play." Didi said "Stu you have to keep the basement door close or the babies might get hurt trying to go down there." Didi then carried Tommy and Hector outside as she sat them in the sandbox before going back inside to find out what caused Stu to scream. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea Tommy." Hector said "Yeah, I thinks you are right. What do you want to do now?" Tommy asked as Hector thought for a moment "How about we plays desert explorers?" Hector suggested "Ok, how do you plays?" Tommy smiled "We just dig in the desert and looks for buried treasures." Hector explained "That sounds fun, let's go look for buried treasures." Tommy chirped happily grabbing two shovels as he handed one to Hector. Tommy and Hector then sat in the sandbox as they dug for a bit. Eventually they found things that Spike and Spiffy had buried in the sandbox. Tommy and Hector had found some of Didi's jewelry, a Cynthia keychain that Angelica lost weeks ago, a few marbles, and 2 unopened Reptar bars. "Wow look at all the treasure we finded." Tommy said "Yeah, but we forgoted to gets a bucket to puts our buried treasures in." Hector said "Come on we can goes and gets my buckets from my room." Tommy said standing up "Ok," Hector got up as well Tommy and Hector then ran inside as they went upstairs to Tommy's room. Dil noticed them go by but didn't move as he was watching the Goober TV show and didn't want to miss it since it was a new episode. While Tommy and Hector went upstairs to get buckets, Spike and Spiffy went outside as they walked up to the sandbox and saw all the items that Tommy and Hector dug up as they picked up the items and went to bury them somewhere else in the yard just as Tommy and Hector came back outside with the buckets. "Hey Tommy where did our treasures goes?" Hector asked looking around the sandbox and even in the holes they dug but couldn't find the treasure anywhere. "Someone must have tooked thems and hideded them from us." Tommy said "Let's look for the treasure before someone else finds it." Just as Tommy said that Dil came outside as the Goober show was on commercial. "Hey Tommy, I heard our mommy and Hector's mommy talking and Hector's mommy said that she and Hector were getting ready to leaves." Dil said 'Go to Part 4 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Hector Comes To Play Chapters